Nowadays, exercise machines are typically provided with a control panel or interface thereof in order to allow the user interacting with the machine and performing the training thereon as best as possible, possibly with the help of qualified staff (personal trainer).
This control panel comprises, possibly in addition to a displaying screen (for example, of touch screen technology), a set of push-buttons which allow a user (or qualified staff) to interact with the exercise machine in order to set the parameters of the training to be performed, check data related to the training being carried out or just ended, set possible multimedia applications which the exercise machine is provided with, for example applications to enjoy multimedia contents (for example, audio and/or video files) during the use of the exercise machine for training, and so on.
The technological evolution of the exercise machines, the increasing functions, as well as users' needs, have required a remarkable increase of the control panel complexity an exercise machine is provided with.
This control panel can be very difficult and sophisticated to use, or anyway not easily understandable, both by a user more or less skilled in the fitness subject, and by a user more or less familiar with the more advanced technology (for example in case of elders).
Also the possible assistance—either pre-, during or post-training—by a qualified personal trainer to instruct a user on how to use an exercise machine having this difficult and sophisticated control panel does not appear to be the best choice, also considering that the constant presence of a personal trainer supporting a user involves a significant cost both for the gym and the user, even more if the exercise machine is at a user's home.
Therefore, the need is strongly felt to have control panels or interfaces of an exercise machine which are more and more able to enable the use of the exercise machine by a user in an a way as simple, fast and intuitive as possible, possibly without the presence of qualified staff being necessary, or generally without help.